


Around the Corner

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dipped into a bit of beginning stages of Ed and Leanne. Also this is mostly all personal experience. Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	Around the Corner

Leanne let out a huff, her shoulders slouching in a slight defeated. She really hated that Neal and Jesse talked her into going out after work. She’d much rather be at home with the dog. Wrinkling her nose she brought the dark colored bottle to her lips, taking a small drink she pulled it away and glanced around her. Neal and Jesse were huddled near the jukebox, taking their sweet time picking out a song. Licking her lips she turned sideways, her right elbow leaning against the bar as she scanned the room again. 

It was full of regulars, and people from out of town. It wasn’t quite busy - yet, and for that Leanne appreciated. She figured she would entertain the boys’ motion for a few hours and then leave. Bringing the bottle of beer back up to her lips she took another drink, the liquid slightly warming her as it went down her throat and into her stomach. It had been some time, she will admit, that she had been anyplace but home after work. It was a nice change, yet one she wasn’t going to indulge in for some time now. 

Pursing her lips slightly she tilted her head, her lose chestnut hair moving against her shoulders. She was about to ditch the front of the bar when a tap to her shoulder stopped her. Turning slightly she, as politely as she could, smiled at the gentlemen behind her. Though, for some reason she doubted he was a gentlemen. 

“I’m Brandon, nice to meet you.”

Remembering her manners that her parents had tried so hard to instill in her mind she smiled a bit wider. Her head nodding softly as she turned to fully face this bar regular. 

“Nice to meet you - I’m Leanne.”

The dusty haired man smiled, his hand lightly touching her shoulder. Leanne did her absolute best to not completely pull away, too confident for her taste. 

“You come around here often?”

Leanne’s wide smile drew back, a now tighter lipped one graced her features as she clutched her beer bottle in her left hand. 

“No - not really my scene, if you ask me.”

Brandon nodded, “Well, a change of pace is always nice. You want another drink?”

Leanne looked down at her beer and shook it as light as possible, “Still full, thank you though.” 

Turning she glanced towards the direction of Jesse and Neal. Internally screaming, she would have to kick their asses later for leaving her standing here. Clearing her throat softly she turned as this Brandon ran his hand lightly over her arm. Biting the inside of her cheek she smiled lightly again, “You know...I should see where my friends ran off too. It was nice meeting you.”

Leanne went to step away, but was intervened by Brandon’s hand stopping her. 

“Come on, don’t blow me off. I’m a nice guy - I just want to buy you a drink.”

Chuckling lightly she nodded, “Yeah, I’m not blowing you off - besides, I didn’t come here to find a date, or whatever it is you are looking for.”

He nodded, “Sounds like you are blowing me off. And, who said anything about a date. We are just talking here.”

Tilting her head she realized exactly why she didn’t go out after work. People like Brandon were the reason. Sighing she turned and set her beer on the bar, her hands clasping in front of her. 

“You know, I’m actually just going to head out. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

She went to move again, tensing when he stopped her. This time he put his hand on her forearm. All manners forgotten she straightened her back, her brown eyes glaring up at him. 

“Let me just buy you a drink, Leanne.”

Her jaw tensed at the way he said her name, she pursed her lips, ready to rip Brandon a new one when another hand touched her lower back lightly. 

“Honey - I’m so sorry I was late.”

A slightly surprised expression graced her face as she turned, her eyes landing on her scruffy CEO Ed Harbert. He looked down at her and gave her a dashing smile, silently telling her to play along before this guy figures it out. 

“It’s alright, I was just talking to...Brandon.”

She turned back to the man who had made her heart start beating in a fear she hadn’t known in some time. Almost immediately he withdrew his hand from her forearm, stepping back and nodding. “Right - have a good night then.”

Leanne smiled and nodded, Ed who was making sure this creep got the hint drew her away from the bar and outside. When the door finally closed behind them she sighed, letting out the breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Ed withdrew his hand and shoved it in his pocket, she turned towards him a thankful smile stretching her lips. 

“Thank you.”

He smirked lightly and nodded, “No thanks needed, just thought you might need a bit of help.”  
She nodded and shoved her hands in her back pockets, “Yeah - he wasn’t getting the hint.”

Chuckling lightly he nodded, “I definitely could see that.”

Leanne sighed and shrugged her shoulders, wrinkling her nose she bit the inside of her lip. “Well, thanks again, I’m gonna get going.”

Taking her hands from her pockets she reached into her purse and grabbed her keys. They clanked together as she folded her fingers over them. “See you at work.”

Turning to leave she thanked god that Ed had happened into the bar when he did. She wasn’t a women to be rescued, but if he was around for the rescuing she wouldn’t mind so much. Making her way to her car her ears perked at the sound of footsteps behind her, she quickened her pace, and they did as well. Moving her keys in her hand she slipped one between her middle finger and her ring finger, the point of the key becoming more exposed. 

Quickly she turned around, her hand thrusting up to whoever it was that decided to follow her. 

“Woa!” Ed jumped back, his hands going up in defense. 

Leanne’s mouth fell agape as she withdrew her hand, “Oh - I’m sorry! I thought it was that creep!” 

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, “I tried calling you, but I guess you didn’t hear me..”

Shaking her head she fidgeted with her keys. What a story that could have been for the morning. ‘How’d you get that cut on your face Dr. Harbert?’ - ‘Oh well you see, the Director of the ER keyed me in the face.’ 

Seeing that he did slightly startle her he sighed, “I just wanted to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat...but perhaps you should just go home instead.”

Tilting her head at him she nodded, “No - I’d love to get something to eat.”

She could see his a light in his eyes appear as he nodded, “Alright, there is a nice place around the corner.”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dipped into a bit of beginning stages of Ed and Leanne. Also this is mostly all personal experience. Enjoy!


End file.
